dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ScotUK
Firstly, thanks for taking the time to respond to my theories. Secondly, I like a challenge and I think I can counter all the points raised. Thirdly, some of my points draw on my limited dragon age knowledge, but others are purely imaginative and probably not canon. Here goes: 1. 'Envy demons' is just what I call them to fit into the '7 deadly sins' theme that runs through the demons in dragon age. I have several ideas about the demons, but they are all just speculation. Namely, that there is another, more powerful demon that fills in the 'greed' sin. This is responsible for the darkspawn corruption and the corruption of the Golden City aswell. 2. There wouldn't be a fight between an archdemonic high dragon and a rock wraith, for the simple reason that they would only have fought in the Fade. The forgotten ones were simply the archdemons that were left behind (not bound to bodies in the real world by the elves). When the forgotten ones were bound to the rock, the gods were trapped in a deep sleep, essentially seperating the two (as Fen'Harel planned) so they wouldn't be able to fight in eather dimension (fade or reality) unless the gods were released by the darkspawn. Anyway, I think an archdemonic high dragon and a rock wraith could fight each other equally enough, considering that the rock wraith is simply bound to the rock and can't really be killed, only dispersed. Also, the way I see it, when the elves bound the gods, they fully trapped them in this reality, as opposed to just allowing them to possess things, which is why it is possible to kill them outright, but they can also shift hosts if their old one dies (as mentioned by Riordan). 3. While it is true that the magical artifacts do not prove that the ancient dwarves had magic, it can't really be ruled out either. We know that Sandral is able to use magic (or at least that it's strongly suggested) and the Dwarves are skilled at binding lyrium and enchanting, which is an trait inherent to magical abilities. While this could simply be a result of them living nearer to lyrium deposits it could also potentially be that the magic in their genes is just suppressed rather than completely absent. 4. I touched on this earlier, the gods were bound to the dimension of reality and thus, like the other physical races, they operated in the real world, which made that their domain rather than the Fade. This is not to say that they did not also enter the Fade (as Flemeth does to check up on Sandral) but they would do it the same way that mages do, by sleeping and lyrium use. 5. When I suggested that the Profane are the Forgotten Ones, I may not have made what I mean clear. The Forgotten Ones were the archdemons left behind in the Fade, that were not bound to reality. There are only three ones, whose names are remembered, but that does not mean there weren't more than three. The Forgotten Ones were a faction, rather than a specific group of 'Envy demons' (as I call them). This faction would have included subservient, weaker demons, that were also bound to the rocks, creating the lesser Profane. 6. While it is true that most of the spirits in the fade are cruel and malicious, this is not the case for all of them (as shown by Wynne's guardian and Justice). The archdemons are a bit more clever than the other demons, and they have a much more similar way of thinking to the mortal races. When they were bound to reality, they would have changed their way of thinking, now that they were not living in the Fade. Anyway, when I said that they favoured the elves, I meant that they preferred them to the other races. Don't get me wrong, the archdemons still seek to control and enslave the mortal races, but what greater way of control is there than to convince someone you are a god and have them worship you. 7. The elves bound the archdemons into high dragons, but the dragons themselves were only the primary form. They were able to shapeshift to suit whatever they wanted (Flemeth constantly changes her form, although her primary form is no longer a high dragon, but a Chasind). When Fen'Harel sealed the archdemons underground she bound their ability to change forms, effectively making them just powerful, more intelligent, dragons. She also put them into a deep sleep (the natural dragons can hibernate for very long times, this is enhanced by the presense of an archdemon). Fen'Harel did this so that she could carry out her experiments unopposed. (while the other archdemons were trapped in the Fade they could not challenge her directly) 8. As I mentioned earlier, the high dragon is only the archdemon's primary form. They shapeshift into whatever they need. (Fen'Harel chose a wolf etc) So when they walked amoung the elves they would tranform into something that the elves would find more pleasing, rather than a dragon. While trapped in the Fade they could change their forms aswell, but they portrayed themselves as dragons to the magisters because that was their most intimidating/impressive form. 9. While there is no actual proof of genetic differences, there is nothing that says it's not possible. Hawke could very well have had dorment Chasind DNA, which altered his eyes. The Chasind may not be very different from the other humans, but they aren't exactly the same either. After all when was the last time you saw someone in the street with gold/yellow eyes? (that wasn't a bitchy, evil wannabe called Anakin in Revenge of the Sith lol) 10. Here's where I'm just purely drawing from my own imagination. As I imagine it, when the old gods were sealed in the Fade (technically just trapped sleeping underground, while they dreamed) they wanted to be released again, understandably. Now, they were truely trapped in the Fade, because they were bound to reality, so they couldn't possess things like the other demons could. The Tevinter Magisters started to enter the Fade and encountered the Old Gods. As a display of majest and power, they created the Golden City to impress the magisters and convince them that they were gods. The Tevinters started to worship them from that point on. The 'Greed demon' that I mentioned previously is pivitol here. There wasn't a host powerful enough to allow it to be bound to reality like the archdemons had been. So, it made a deal with the old gods. It shaped the golden city to impress the humans, who thought that it was created by the old gods. The 'Greed demon' was the single most powerful demon in the Fade, it was so powerful that contact with reality caused corruption and decay because the physical realm could not stand it's presence and would begin to die and tear itself apart slowly. The deal was, the old gods would teach the magisters blood magic and show them how to open a portal into the Fade. (they used the blood of a hundred slaves, but I theorise that they also sacrificed a dreamer to open the portal, because dreamers can physically cross the veil, rather than just project themselves in a waking sleep, like the magisters had done) They entered the Fade. At this point, Flemeth made contact with the other archdemons. Although they still held a grudge with her for trapping them, she was able to convince them that allowing the 'Greed demon' to cross into reality would essentially destroy the things that made it different from the Fade, which would destroy everything that the archdemons desired to rule. At the last minute, they changed their minds and tried to close the portal. The 'Greed demon' did not take kindly to this however and, before the portal was closed, it corrupted the magisters, using the very blood magic that they had used to enter the fade. That is what created the first Darkspawn and blackened the Golden City. Although the Fade was now sealed the damage had already been done, and the magisters returned to reality with the blood corruption. Hardwired into the blood corruption was 'the Call'. Originally the 'Greed demon' had planned to free the archdemons, in their dragon forms, as a reward for their part in the magisters summons. It realised, however, that it would be more beneficial to corrupt the archdemons' physical forms through the blood magic and the Darkspawn taint. That is MY possible explanation for the origins of the Darkspawn and 'the Call.' There is no Maker, Andraste was decieved by the demons (either the archdemons or the 'Greed demon' or possibly by one of the more benevolent spirits) 11. Morrigan's ritual must be canon because 'Witch Hunt' mentions the child. 12. Perhaps it would not be the same ritual, but the essentials are similar. I don't think the actual ritual is sexual, that was just Morrigan's way of creating a new host for Urthemiel to be bound to after his dragon form was killed. thoughts? ScotUK (talk) 20:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC)